Question: What is the value of the following logarithm? $\log_{216} 6$
Solution: If $b^y = x$ , then $\log_{b} x = y$ Notice that $6$ is the cube root of $216$ That is, $\sqrt[3]{216} = 216^{1/3} = 6$ Thus, $\log_{216} 6 = \dfrac{1}{3}$.